He Who Makes Clocks
by Shadow Amongst Shadows
Summary: A man on the run from "it" ends up in a new and strange land. There are new creatures and even stranger people at times. Can he adapt and make a new home for himself while keeping secrets and hiding from "it." Will start off T but progress to M. A crossover between an unknown game and Thrilling Intent. Will add horror elements as the story progresses.
1. Intro: The Watchmaker

Author's Note: It's been awhile since I've updated my other stories but I've been dying to start writing this for a few months now. Rest assured I will be getting back to "A Hunter Out of Place" soon but I really wanted to start this.

Some general information before we start so you know what to expect. This is a crossover series based on three things. This time around I won't be telling all three things to you. In fact I'll only be telling one of them to you right off the bat. Think of it as a mystery for you the reader to solve and piece together over time. I will tell you it's based off "Thrilling Intent" the YouTube series. This is a very niche reader group and I don't expect a lot of views. If you haven't seen Thrilling Intent, I suggest you go watch it for it is a great series and will give you a general idea of what you're going to read. This story will start off confusing at first but slowly over time like any good story it'll eventually come together. On a final note this story will start of Teen but progress to Mature after some time; this will make sense in the future trust me.

This story will start off T but eventually progress to M. I'd also like to note it will develop more horror elements as time progresses.

I'd also like to note that The Watchmaker will be acting as more of a side character. He won't interact with the main group much or at all. Without further ado, enjoy the story!

Drawing is from Sydfreak2 a good friend of mine. You can find her tumblr here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Thrilling Intent or any of the other content I used for inspiration for this story.

* * *

 **He Who Makes Clocks  
**

 _Intro: The Watchmaker_

* * *

The sound of clocks ticking filled the dimly lit and small room. It didn't bother the sole inhabitant of said room as he continued his work. The figure in the room was lit up by a candle nearby on the desk he was currently bent over. He didn't mind that his desk was situated in the middle of the room and that clocks surrounded him on every side for he was too engrossed in his current project to care. He had been meaning to repair this item for some time and he finally had some free time on his hands. His gloved hand reached over and grabbed a pair of tweezers as his other hand held the pocket watch in place. The sharp tips of his gloves made the task easier as he was used to wearing said gloves to the point small objects were a trifling matter to pick up.

He carefully put another small piece of the pocket watch back into place. There were so many moving parts to a rather insignificant thing that most wouldn't know how to put it back together. This was his profession though and he hummed a low tune as the light from the candle lit up the plain grey mask covering his face. The mask was featureless and near seamless in nature with the exception of a few scratches. This was his shop and his profession was—to put it simply—make clocks. So he was rather annoyed when another person entered his shop. It was open to all if they required a new clock or brought in one that needed repairs but he was in the middle of repairing his own personal pocket watch.

So as the figure strode in without a word and took a seat, the once sole inhabitant of the room readjusted his top hat in irritation. The guest took in the small wooden shop and the clocks lining the walls before turning to its owner. The guest couldn't even make out The Watchmaker's skin tone as his hat and clothing seemed to cover every inch of his body. The hat was most peculiar as it seemed to cast a shadow that appeared nigh impenetrable by light that covered the rest of his head. The mask only covered the front of his face but the rest of his head was covered in grey hair. The owner refused to speak first to the person intruding on his home. He refocused his efforts on his current project and moved another small intricate piece into place before the unwelcome guest finally spoke, "so you're back." This statement was quickly followed by a quick bout of unhinged laughter. The shop owner looked up at his "guest" and took in the strange purple trench coat (or what he assumed was) and the mask covering part of the figure's face. He recalled that this individual's name was Rat. No last name or really any real name like himself. "Don't be shy Watch! I'm simply… Welcoming you to our quaint little island again." The pause midsentence did nothing to set his nerves at ease.

What irritated him more however was the nickname. He had requested that people simply refer to him as The Watchmaker but most had decided to abbreviate it to simply "Watch." The plebeians on this island could never understand the intricacies of calling someone by their proper name and he didn't have time to correct everyone on the island so he let it be. "Is there something you need," Watch asked as he turned back to his current project. The shop owners voice was refined and smooth but obviously masculine.

There was another fit of giggles before the strange man replied, "I simply want to get to know our mystery neighbor a little better. Isn't that understandable?" The shop owner still couldn't get over the twitching and the suspicious behavior the man exhibited every second he breathed. He couldn't afford to harm or irritate him since he was new to the area and wanted to keep a low profile.

"I suppose so," was his short and curt reply. The Watchmaker wanted to simply continue his work in peace. He didn't much like talking about himself and the conversation was partially diverting his attention from the pocket watch.

Though he wouldn't have an option as Rat spoke, "that's good because we wouldn't want all of the island's inhabitants knowing what you did in Onorhant now would we? Or should I say Big City to be more specific?" The purple clad individual cackled after he spoke and Watch's body froze for only a moment.

The owner of the shop slowly looked up and away from his project. The purple clad merchant had his full and undivided attention now. There was a silent and malicious aura in the air being directed at Rat now. "I would ask how you know but I think we both know the answer," was Watch's low and strained reply. He was doing his best to keep his cool even as the thought of gutting the merchant entered his mind.

There was more cackling before Rat spoke, "no need for violence now. Since when has death solved anything in the long run," though the masked man felt nervous for a moment as The Watchmaker reached under the desk. He unconsciously toyed with the purple fabric as the shop owner pulled his hand back up.

The Watchmaker revealed another small device that was shaped like a miniature screwdriver. Watch let out a slow breath before he replied, "death is the wish of some, the release of many, and the end of all." He picked up another small piece before screwing it into place inside the pocket watch. "If you truly wish to know, my journey here begins in a place called Meadshire."

* * *

Author's Note: And that's the end of the intro! I'll be uploading the first actual chapter shortly after this one so keep reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Idiot, Devil, Drunkard, Watch

Author's Note: Leave a review and let me know what you think of this story so far! I'm curious to see what people think of the more "mysterious" nature of this story!

Drawing is from Sydfreak2 a good friend of mine. You can find her tumblr here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Thrilling Intent or any of the other content I used for inspiration for this story.

* * *

 **He Who Makes Clocks**

 _Chapter 1: Idiot, Devil, Drunkard, Watchmaker_

* * *

There was so much blood. He was drenched in it now but at the same time surrounded by it. Up or down didn't matter right now for there was only the blood. It was overpowering, everywhere, and intoxicating.

The Watchmaker tossed and turned on a grassy field. His hat had fallen away but the mask remained as he groaned out for his old companions—no—anyone to come help him. He finally came to and simply lay in the grass breathing hard. He didn't know where he was but anywhere was better than where he had just dreamed of. He slowly sat up and looked himself over. The dark grey and drab trench coat he wore was indeed not covered in blood. He reached one hand slowly towards his hat and placed it back on his head as his other reached up and pulled his pocket watch from its place. He nervously fiddled with it to calm his nerves before finally calming down enough to stand.

He took in his surroundings and let out a confused sigh. There were many straps across his torso and under the trench coat that matched the dark colored boots standing on grass. He was surrounded by trees of some kind and everything here was sickeningly bright and green as he processed where he was. It was only then he realized something was strange about the trees. He walked up to one and inspected it before realizing that the tree was fake and made of sharp dangerous looking metal.

He took a second look around before spotting an obvious path that led both forward and behind him. The Watchmaker sat in deliberation for only a moment before choosing the path ahead of him.

It was only then he had the thought to check for his weapons. He quickly checked his sides before letting himself relax. Indeed he had a few of his basic weapons; the two of note in this case however being a sword strapped to his side and a rather long cane.

He was hesitant to do his next check on his equipment as he reached out with his mind. He imagined a weapon and it appeared in his hand. The blade that was currently in his hand was jagged and curved. He was somewhat relieved and troubled by this new discovery but chose to ignore it for now as he let the blade disappear back to its original position. The drab clothed man continued on the path ahead as he was determined to find some form of civilization; his cane leading the way only a few inches in front of his feet.

Instead—after about ten minutes of walking—he found a large dead tree. Memories threatened to flood his consciousness as he stared at the tree that inspired melancholy thoughts in him. He turned away from the tree and in turn the memories as he continued forward only to be met by a man.

The man had black hair and appeared to wear a vest over a white shirt. What grabbed the trench coat clad man's attention however, were his eyes. The eyes of a man who had seen one too many horrors and had locked his emotions away to protect himself. The Watchmaker was familiar with the look as he had seen it many times before. The man spotted him and had a slight look of surprise before returning to the dead and neutral look.

"Who the hell are you," the dead eyed man asked as he approached The Watchmaker. At the question, Watch's mind went into overdrive trying to process the situation. He had met a man just after escaping what he considered hell. He didn't know where he was at and he didn't want to go back so for now he'd try and keep a low profile.

He stared at the man for a few more moments before finally replying, "The Watchmaker." It wasn't his most original name but he didn't want anyone finding him and he figured the best way was to hide his identity.

The man rolled his eyes in obvious contempt at the name before saying, "wow that's real descriptive." The man couldn't fool Watch though; he could see the calculating eyes behind his contempt. The dead eyed man was definitely trying to figure out who he was or at least why he was here. "So you got a reason to be here because you sure aren't one of our regular customers."

At the man's question his mind went into overdrive again as he searched for an excuse. "I did not mean to come here but," he paused for a minute as he thought about what his excuse would be. He decided to opt for time instead when he continued, "what is your name? It's rude to not give yours after you've received mine."

"The name's Thog." The dead eyed man knew the person before him was trying to hide why he was here but he didn't exactly want to tangle with him. He could see the not so hidden blade at the man's side and he didn't want to get into a fight if he didn't have to. Seeing the almost lost nature the man before him seemed to give, Thog decided to ease up on the guy for now. "Listen pal, if you're not a customer you gotta leave," the vest wearing man said as he tried to get rid of the guy.

The man before him fidgeted again and Thog knew there was going to be a problem. "I would sir but it appears I'm a tad lost. Could you tell me where we are?"

At the question Thog raised his eyebrow before replying, "we're in the Free Isles, or more specifically Meadshire." At the confused silence of the other man, Thog knew this was going to be a problem. "You have no idea where you are do you?"

The man seemed to almost lie to him before sighing and replying, "no I don't. I don't have anywhere to go either." That was just great; a castaway was the last thing Thog needed in his life.

"Well listen then, Meadshire is a small business that I have to manage for "adventurers" to come and have the time of their lives," Thog began as he recalled the poor desperate people that would die in any real life or death scenario. They wanted adventure in their lives and he gave it to them, for a price. "You're gonna have to leave as soon as possible."

The strangely clothed man sat in thought for a few moments before replying, "perhaps I could stay and work here?" Thog was about to say no but then thought on it. The man was strange sure but there had recently been an opening after one of the idiots that worked for him drowned in two feet of water. How anyone was that incompetent he didn't know but here was the opportunity to get near free labor. A man with nothing was usually easy to exploit.

The Watchmaker was rather nervous as the man stared him down. Not nervous for his life at least but nervous of the new scenario. He usually had little human contact and "business discussions" were not part of his forte. "Fine, but I need you to sign this." The dead eyed man he now knew as Thog seemed to produce a paper contract from his back pocket. This caused Watch to imagine why he carried around contracts but more importantly the contract brought up unpleasant memories. The last time he signed one had not gone so well.

Watch shifted nervously before eventually agreeing to sign the contract. "Now just follow me and we can get you started," Thog began as he turned away from him and walked towards a shabby looking town. The Watchmaker grumbled to himself but followed after the conman.

* * *

It had been around a month or so since Watch had agreed to work at Meadshire and during that time near nothing of note had occurred; mostly nothing of note. His job was to fix the clocks around Meadshire which had turned out to be a more important task than he originally assumed. Many of the contraptions here ran on a timer of some sort and required to be up to par so that the adventurers could have their "adventure."

He had also found that Meadshire was a complete lie and had a hard time believing anyone could ever be ignorant enough to come here of their own free will. It was overly bright and everything was meant to suck the money out of one's pocket. The Watchmaker himself had been given a shack to work in and the basic necessities for his job.

He decided to stay away from most of the staff for most grated on his nerves. Watch especially avoided a certain individual of white hair. He couldn't recall her name but he sensed something coming from her that put him on edge. So he kept his distance from most everyone only really interacting with Thog himself. Apparently most of the staff didn't even know he was here, and the ones that did were a bit afraid of his demeanor and attitude; plus he had a really scary looking sword.

Recently however he had noticed a new trend. People were nervous of something that was preying on the adventurers and a few of the staff. It didn't really concern him but he was curious as to what beast would cause this much ruckus. Of similar note, there had been a strange individual who had not escaped the simple puzzle that was the jail. Why the rather simple individual didn't steal the keys and escape the "jail" was beyond him.

He was currently in the process of repairing another broken timer that an adventurer had managed to break as Thog ran into his shack. "So, listen, we have a problem." The dead eyed man walked up to the desk The Watchmaker was currently bent over before continuing, "as you've probably heard there are some adventurers being killed by a monster." Thog was obviously out of breath as he took a few seconds before he continued. "We sent a team to kill it but it escaped into town. It's being dealt with but there are a few loose ends in the Pigbat's Cave." Thog finally stood up somewhat recovered from his run here. "I need you to go clear the cave."

This was a new one but at least Watch had something to do now. He didn't respond but hummed a familiar yet somewhat sad tune as he stood. He walked out the door without saying a word to Thog. The man had cheated him out of any sort of income and made him nearly a slave. He didn't feel indebted to him at all but something exciting was finally happening in the month he'd stayed here.

Thog on the other hand could only watch in suspicion as the masked man left. After a month of being under his employ, he had learned next to nothing about "Watch" as people were calling him. He knew the man was foreign but other than that he had little info. This little job he had lined up for the masked man served to clear his unwanted problems but also to see if he could handle the job Thog was going on soon.

The Watchmaker found it quite easy to get his clothes cleaned as he was still connected to the place he was trying to flee from. He could simply send his clothes back and have them returned completely cleaned. With this in mind, he had worn the same outfit every day. This had raised suspicions but thanks to his anti-social behavior he hadn't had to answer any questions yet; and his connection hadn't alerted "it" yet.

So as he stood before the entrance to the cave, he wasn't at all annoyed to step in the blood of one of the staff members. The man had been cleaved in two and The Watchmaker pondered at what had the strength to do so. He turned back to the cave before retrieving the blade from his side. The blade was sharp and a few feet long. The sun shined off it for only a moment as Watch entered the cave. His other hand still held his cane however as he strode forward.

It had taken only a few minutes for Watch to stumble across the scene of the crime. In the back of the cave there was blood everywhere but more importantly were three standing bodies. They appeared to be zombies of some kind and The Watchmaker sighed; he was expecting more of challenge. The three reanimated corpses consisted of a guard and two women. Watch dashed forward and closed the distance on the armored guard.

His weapon shone brightly as he swung at the guard who in turn raised his hands in defense. The guard's arms however did little to stop the blade from slashing a large jagged cut through his midsection and in the process cleave one of his arms off. The Watchmaker remembered how the blade's design was meant for cutting the flesh of unsightly beasts and the "guard" before him was nothing compared to that.

The reanimated guard stumbled back as one of the woman lunged at him. Her zombie like speed was far too slow however as he easily sidestepped her before pulling his arm back in preparation. The Watchmaker concentrated for a few moments before bringing his blade around and down on the reanimated woman. There was enough force and speed in the blade that it cut halfway through her body from shoulder to stomach. Blood spurted from the wound in large doses as she seemed to struggle for a moment before finally falling backwards. There was a sick squelching sound as Watch pulled his blade from her body. The blade now covered in blood turned on the third reanimated corpse.

The last corpse lunged at him and in turn received his blade to her head. The corpse's eye dislodged from its place as her head split open. The Watchmaker felt the rush of battle and the exquisite blood course through him as he dislodged the blade from her skull with another sickening squelch. He was unprepared for the first guard corpse to come back and scratch his mask. Another scratch added itself to his mask but didn't penetrate it as he brought his blade back around and beheaded the guard's corpse. After a few seconds, the corpse fell to the ground, and The Watchmaker swung his blade one final time to get some of the blood off of it. He was covered in a considerable amount of blood now but not the most he had ever been covered in.

The Watchmaker made his way back to the entrance before heading back to town or the ramshackle they called a town at least. Instead of being greeted with the overly bright and familiar green of the town, he was greeted by blood. There was an unseemly amount of it as he progressed further into the town to find the whole place demolished. Bodies laid strewn about the main plaza area and a few dozen guards seemed to be chasing three individuals out of said town.

"I believe it is time to lay low for a bit," Watch commented as he began slowly walking in the other direction and out of town.

* * *

It had been awhile since he had last seen the man but upon Thog's return Watch eyed him with curiosity. Thog hadn't visited him since the incident with the three fleeing individuals. He imagined the man was probably planning on rebuilding the town and was going to need his help. "So uh, after that whole event in Meadshire I kinda need your help again," Thog said as he eyed the interior of the shed once again. Even more clocks lined the walls and Thog was a bit confused. Watch hadn't gotten any new supplies or even food since the incident and there were still more clocks.

"And I'm still obligated to help you," came The Watchmaker's calm reply. He knew the contract hadn't let him go. After a month of having Thog hang it over his head at all times, he knew it would still bite him. "So what exactly is it you need of me?"

Thog simply stared at him for a moment before replying, "yah I wasn't exactly expecting you to be so fine with it but whatever. Basically I'm going to an island and I'm gonna hire someone to kill a monster. Not you but I need you to act as a bodyguard for me."

The Watchmaker eyed him curiously before asking, "why me?" It wasn't that he wasn't going to say yes but he was curious why Thog chose him.

Thog shrugged his shoulders as he said, "it's simple really, a couple guards saw your handiwork in the caves and I decided you're more competent than most of them put together." He paused for a moment before continuing, "plus if you do this your contract will be complete and you'll be free to go."

The idea of finally being rid of the contract appealed to the clock maker as he sat in thought. It was a few more moments before he finally replied, "fine Thog, we have a deal."

* * *

"I get the feeling that you're leaving some information out," Rat said before chuckling in his familiar deranged tone.

The Watchmaker continued to stare him down before he replied, "you don't need to know everything about me. I'm telling you what you need to know and nothing more." He didn't trust the purple clad merchant and he was still in the middle of his project. He carefully placed another piece on top of a cog to keep it from coming loose in the pocket watch before he asked, "now where was I?" It was a few more seconds before he remembered. "Right, we were on our way to that island when…"

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading people! I'm having a lot of fun with this story. I'm hoping to have the next part up but my schedule is kinda always in flux so I can't promise anything!

See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: We're Monsters and Hunters

Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter. I didn't really have anything in mind for this author's note so enjoy!

Drawing is from Sydfreak2 a good friend of mine. You can find her tumblr here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Thrilling Intent or any of the other content I used for inspiration for this story.

* * *

 **He Who Makes Clocks**

 _Chapter 2: We're the Actual Monsters… Probably_

* * *

It had been awhile. The Watchmaker couldn't recall exactly how long it had been but he was now on a boat. He blamed Thog for this because it was Thog's fault. After their agreement, it had taken some time for Thog to be completely ready for their trip. It hadn't taken The Watchmaker any time at all since he didn't have anything besides his clocks and what he carried on him. Afterwards the two of them had made a pit stop for "lawyer" business or something. Watch hadn't gone in for he didn't care and his bodyguard duties hadn't started.

From there it was a lot of mindless sailing and making random stops. They had made a few stops and he had played the part of bodyguard for the conman. Apparently they were picking up supplies for their trip while also looking for someone to take care of their monster problem. He wasn't in the business of "monster slaying" anymore.

Thog had barely conversed with him since they left. The man had been extremely busy with his duties and trying to get his idiot underlings to do anything right. They could sail the boat but they seemed to lack any mental faculties beyond that in Watch's opinion. So they were currently docked off the shore of some random place he didn't know. He had researched the world barely any more than when he was stuck with no supplies in Meadshire.

From what he could gather he wasn't anywhere near home. The maps were entirely different and no one had ever heard of any cities he had come from. He sighed again as he looked off the boat and towards shore. He then glanced back at the endless ocean idly wondering when Thog would return.

Honestly he hated the water. The splashing of the seemingly endless ocean brought up memories he'd rather leave forgotten. "Splish, splash, splish, splash." To any that cared to pay attention to the lone man standing on the deck and staring out at the ocean, they would hear a few strange words come from his mouth. "Have you heard how curiously the sea churns?" The top hat wearing man said as he seemed to zone out on the ocean. "Like a storm, but like the rain, only gentle, like dripping water."

The drab looking man shook his head seemingly shaking away memories as he stared back at the shore. Thog was apparently coming back with new company. That company happened to be- "Oh great," Watch commented as he immediately turned on his heel and proceeded below deck. As he walked, he couldn't help but mutter to himself, "he hardly speaks to me and then brings that woman on board? Wonderful."

He laid low in the bottom quarters of the boat for some time; trying his best to no listen to the ocean before he heard someone call his name. He turned to see one of the many buffoons they had for sailors saying, "Thog wants to see you." Watch simply nodded back before standing up and heading towards Thog's room.

He managed to slip past the trio the woman was currently in and made his way inside. "You needed me," Watch questioned as he closed the door behind himself. Watch remembered why he kept his conversations short with Thog. He didn't really like the man.

"Yah, we got our monster hunters out there," Thog stated as he shrugged. The conman then made eye contact with Watch before continuing, "there a reason you went and hid below deck when they showed up?"

Typical of Thog to never miss a beat. The conman was many things but oblivious and stupid were not two of them. "Before you inquire if we have bad history, I want to say it's not that. I simply get this feeling from her. She is bad news Thog I know it."

Seeing as how The Watchmaker didn't want to elaborate further, Thog merely sighed. "I guess just keep your distance then and keep doing your job. I just wanted to make sure this wouldn't be a problem. You can go."

Watch merely nodded his head in reply before making his way out. He really needed something to do while he was staying on this boat but he didn't have any supplies or tools to make clocks here. He quickly snuck past the trio again and below deck as he searched for something to do.

The Watchmaker had decided to hunker down for the night when he was approached by a single sailor. "Hello," the sailor meekly said as he raised his hand in greeting.

"Something you need," The Watchmaker replied as he stared the nervous sailor down. He didn't mind the company but it was fun to mess with less confident people. That was probably a reason why people didn't talk to him either.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to chat, tell a story or two. I figured if the rest of the crew doesn't want to talk to you then I might as well." The sailor's response was genuine and somewhat touching to Watch. Though he didn't really care, and still found his presence more of a nuisance.

This was a good pastime though. "Alright," Watch began as he sat up and leaned towards the sailor, "I'll tell you tale of beasts and ruined cities; of survivors and hunters."

* * *

He had told stories to the sailors for a couple days now. He had told them of a faraway city and the beasts that plagued it. How he had slain many of them before arriving here. The one sailor had grown into two, then into three, and finally a small group. Apparently his tales were at least slightly entertaining.

Even right now he was in the middle of telling another tale. His train of thought was cut off however by a screech coming from outside. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He heard come from the top of the boat. It had been the third day in a row they called this out. Watch grumbled to himself as he and the sailors rose to their feet.

What he saw above deck made his calm demeanor disappear however as he spotted the gigantic monster bearing down on the ship. "So that's what's been sinking the trading vessels here," Watch commented as he spotted Thog on the deck. He also spotted a life preserver nearby before grabbing it and tossing it towards Thog while shouting, "catch!" Thog managed to grab it and then dive into the water. At least his job as bodyguard had been fulfilled, now to find one for himself-

The ship groaned and cracked before finally splitting in two. As the ship began tipping, Watch could feel himself sliding towards the water. He couldn't die like this, not yet, he couldn't go back there! As he began sliding down the boat and towards the center, he looked up and spotted the monster begin diving towards him. "Damn you foul beast," Watch shouted as he pulled his sword out of its sheath and lunged at the creature.

* * *

He could feel a pull on his very being. Where was he? He could see the water and the destroyed boat below but it felt like he was being pulled elsewhere. Then he finally realized what had happened. "I'm dead," he commented to himself as he began to panic. He had to resist the pulling feeling but it was getting stronger and stronger.

Just as he thought it was about to take him, something else began pulling on his being. He decided that whatever this new thing was; it couldn't be worse than what was currently trying to get him. He did his best to force his very being towards this new entity though the connection with "it" never left.

* * *

Watch awoke somewhere dark with only one light source. A lone lantern showed what appeared to be a dimly lit cavern. The lantern itself brought up memories best left buried as he stood up. He made his way to one side of the small cavern that had a ladder leading up. Where was he?

The Watchmaker ascended the ladder and eventually reached what appeared to be the bottom of a trapdoor. Upon opening it he entered a small shop of some kind. There were no items or anything of note. Just a few shelves and desks to indicate this used to be a shop. In fact the layer of dust on everything indicated it had been abandoned for some time.

He had to figure out where he was. Watch headed for the door before taking a step outside. A few buildings dotted the area around the shop. There was even a small river nearby that probably led to an ocean of some kind. He couldn't see any inhabitants around currently however.

He turned back and looked at the shop's sign. The sign itself was too eroded to even distinguish what it used to be so he turned back towards the other buildings. It was only then that she caught his eye. He assumed it was a she but the fire emanating from her eyes and head would speak otherwise. The horns that accompany her figure didn't add anything to make her human. It was only then he spotted the company she kept.

Three familiar figures hung out inside the building with a fourth sitting just outside. He was in no mood to interact with the white haired woman and decided to keep his distance. The three figures moved towards the door and outside while Watch had to quickly duck back into the building to avoid drawing their attention. He didn't even fully understand why he was keeping his distance from the woman but he would continue doing so for now.

Once they had moved on, Watch made his way towards the "woman's" door before knocking on it. If she was willing to talk with them, she was probably willing to talk with him. He didn't know what she was but he—in his limited time of reading—read about non-human beings that were friendly to humans. It was a foreign concept but one he had to embrace in this new land.

"I thought you just left, is there something you need," the fire woman questions as Watch knocks. Perhaps this was a bad idea.

"I am not those who just left," he replied as he continued to stand in front of the door. "Is it alright if I have a word with you?"

There was only a short moment of silence before she replied, "come in."

As Watch let himself in, he took in her full form. She was most definitely not human as her animal like features and literal fire would tell. There were also many lanterns inside the building but none like the one from the cave. He turned back to her as she asked, "who exactly are you?"

Kyl'il found herself staring at the strangely clad human and being disgusted. Despite the somewhat regal way he held himself and the cane in his hand, she could smell and feel the tainted aura about him. It was like being able to smell blood covering his entire body. This man was a killer despite him bowing and turning his arm inwards towards himself. "I am The Watchmaker," the man replied as his mask once again met her face. Again something she couldn't trust; a man with a mask had secrets to hide. "I am lost."

It was somewhat annoying the amount of guests she was having lately that were lost. "Are you not with the humans that I met just now?" Her question came off a bit accusingly but she simply didn't trust the human before her.

He shook his head no as he replied, "I am not with them nor do I wish for them to know I was here. I simply wish to know where I am." He didn't want to talk to the white haired woman or explain why he had been avoiding her this entire time.

The Spiritfolk sat in thought for a moment before eventually replying, "you are on the Shrouded Isles, a chain of Islands that are inhabited by Spiritfolk." Upon getting no reply and a tilt of his head, she cut him off before he could speak, "Spiritfolk are not human in nature and are magical beings."

That still didn't answer many of The Watchmaker's questions but it would have to do for now. What was going to come next was going to be awkward. "I awoke in the shop nearby; am I correct in that it is abandoned?"

The question caused the Kyl'il's "eyebrow" to rise. "Why do you ask?"

The Watchmaker fidgeted for a moment before replying, "I don't have a home to stay at and I was wondering if I could stay there." Watch had to figure out why the lantern was there and more importantly perhaps he could live here and not be disturbed. It was the perfect hiding place.

Kyl'il seemed to eye him down for a few moments before finally saying, "that is fine. However, if you ever do anything to harm the inhabitants of this island, you will answer to me." The statement came off as a definite threat and message that she didn't trust him.

"Your message is clear," Watch replied as he gave another slight bow. He raised his head again before asking, "before I go, can you answer a question?" The fire woman nodded her indicating for him to proceed. "I… Died, before coming here. Something pulled me from death to here. Do you know what it was?"

She nodded her head slowly before replying, "I do. Charoth is the one who brought you back here. It is the God of Death for the Shrouded Isles."

The Watchmaker had many more questions but he needed to get shelter and food. "Fair warning, I will most likely be back later for advice on where to find food." The Spiritfolk merely nodded towards him as he turned to leave. "Thank you for your time Lady Kyl'il."

"Come back if you require assistance," was her reply as he exited her home. Now that he was outside he decided to head back to the shop and toy with the lantern for now. The only good thing about him dying was that his contract with Thog was null and void with his death.

Kyl'il didn't trust the human but it was her duty to help those on her island. Perhaps in time the human could prove himself to be trustworthy and useful enough to stay. For now she would use her lanterns to keep an eye on him.

On his way back, Watch noticed the floating clouds of something. This world was strange for these things to not attack him. He decided to ignore them for now as he entered his shop.

* * *

It had been a few days. He had found a source of food in some of the "exotic" fruits nearby. They were filling but not flavorful in the slightest. He would hunt for something but he couldn't tell what was and wasn't a Spiritfolk on this damn island.

On his third or perhaps fourth day there, Kyl'il approached his small shop as he sat inside. He wasn't willing to share where he had gotten the supplies from but he got enough supplies to begin building his collection of clocks once more. Ticking was already beginning to sound throughout the shop as Kyl'il entered.

Watch sat at a desk tinkering on a new clock as he said, "welcome. There isn't much at the moment but what can I do for you?" His hospitality seemed rather cold and indifferent to Kyl'il but perhaps that was simply how he was during his "projects."

In return Kyl'il replied, "soon the trio that helped us—Markus, Ashe, and Gregor—will leave the Shrouded Isles." She paused for a moment to let him process the new information. "However, there are still problems that need solving. More specifically we need you to keep watch over the Prison of Lights. It appears their venture into it has partially disturbed the entrance. None of the prisoners have leaked out thus far but there will be no others on the island to help fix the problem once the trio leaves."

It appeared to be a serious problem and one he could fix. Besides he was somewhat eager to kill a Spiritfolk; that was if they could die. From what Kyl'il had told him they were damn hard if not purely un-killable by normal means. It wouldn't stop him from trying however. "In return I want food for my services. Oh and I want a few extra parts for my clocks here and there. I'm trying to start a business you know."

She sat on the deal for a few moments before replying, "fine. We'll keep you fed and in return you'll deal with The Prison of Lights or any other problems we have in the future." Watch simply nodded his head in response. "Then I will bid you farewell," Kyl'il said as she turned to leave.

The Watchmaker nodded in response before replying, "I'll have the problem dealt with within the next few days." He watched her go as he continued working on his newest clock.

* * *

It was indeed the next day before he had ventured out to deal with the task. He had traveled up the small river and to the entrance. It was a tad bit narrow but Kyl'il had told him what to expect. The name was apparently ironic in that there was mostly darkness in the prison. Darkness was something he was familiar to in his previous hunts.

It was rather brightly lit until he saw the hole. It looked like the back of one of the many clinics he had been to; the place where doctors went to dump bodies. He noticed that a few of the lamps were knocked over and broken. He looked down at his belt as he recalled Kyl'il giving him the replacement lanterns for the prison. This place didn't appear too dangerous but usually the most unassuming beasts turned out to be the most dangerous.

He had at least confirmed Kyl'il's fears. The trio adventuring in there had weakened the prison's defenses to the point the prisoners within could get to the outermost layers of the prison.

He placed one, then two lanterns, and he was about to place the final one when something lunged out of the darkness. It looked like a raccoon Spiritfolk but something was definitely off with it. The eyes were gone only to be replaced with an inky blackness that pooled out of its eyes. It huddled with animalistic instincts as it snarled at him. He had seen the look on many a beast before but none quite appeared as the creature before him did.

He removed his blade from its sheath before the creature lunged. It was faster than the zombies he had fought before but not nearly enough to catch him by surprise. He sidestepped the creature before slashing it across its back. Black inky blood spilled from the creature's new wound as his sword came back down on its arm. The creature turned towards Watch and swiped at him. He was forced to dart backwards and out of range.

The creature seemed to go into a fit of rage before finally lunging at him with speed previously unseen. It caught the masked man by surprise as a large cut made itself known on his chest. Dark red and thick blood spilled from his wound as he snarled in pain. He lunged back into the fight with new fervor as he made a few quick slashes. The blood from the monster seemed to soak into his own wounds and begin closing the wound back up.

With the inky blood, came a flood of memories. The memories were disjointed and seemed to be clouded by an inky darkness but he could feel the rage and fear as Watch viewed himself cutting the creature. He came back to as he darted left and under the monster's arm. He brought his blade back around and was able to decapitate the creature. He felt a rush of power he hadn't felt from the brain dead zombies course through him. It also appeared that the creature wasn't going to get back up whether that was from its infection or Watch specifically, remained to be seen.

He also felt a certain level of revulsion and some connection to a dark entity below. It sensed him Watch realized as he darted over to the last lantern before picking it up. He peered into the hole and spotted a monstrosity climbing its way up the hole. It had a wide horrendous face coupled with four disjointed arms it crawled on. The body itself was black and it was climbing quickly.

Watch placed the lantern down and watched the creature recoil from the light before screeching at him and disappearing back into the darkness. He let out a sigh of relief and decided to report back to Kyl'il.

* * *

A few days had yet again passed as he stared out his shop window. The trio now turned group had returned right as he was about to open his shop up for business. He had enough clocks to get started but had decided to wait until they left again. Kyl'il had thanked him for his work before and had used him as a sort of handyman for the Isles. Right now they were still currently in the business of setting up more lanterns.

He spotted a figure approach his shop and sighed as he walked back to his "project table" where he constructed most his clocks. The figure that entered was a strange man in a purple robe. The man chuckled with a dark tone behind his voice. "I hear you make clocks," the man said in an almost strained tone.

Watch began putting a few pieces of a clock on the table as he replied, "that is true. Would you like to make an order?" He wasn't officially open yet but a customer was a customer.

"Yes but I'd like to pay you in this," the man began as he pulled a vial filled with what appeared to be blood of some kind. Watch's eyes went wide as he stared at the man. "My name is Rat, what's yours?"

Watch eyed Rat for a few moments before finally replying, "The Watchmaker. One clock for one vial; do we have a deal?" He wanted the vial badly for its contents were exceedingly rare in this place.

Rat seemed to nod his head as he handed over the vial. "Deal, I expect it to be delivered to my residence by tomorrow; the house across the bridge from that bar "Nine Shrines Adventure Agency."

Watch nodded towards the man before replying, "fine. Have a good day." The last part was strained to the point it sounded outright hostile. He didn't trust the man but he really would need a supply of those vials. He watched the man leave and marked a list in his head that Rat was a new person to keep his eye on.

* * *

The group had disappeared on another quest again leaving their bar abandoned. During such time Watch had opened his shop for business but as it turned out most of the inhabitants didn't trust him. He had only received two customers so far; that being Kyl'il and Rat. And since he didn't trust Rat, the only being he enjoyed talking with from time to time was Kyl'il.

She was surprisingly intelligent and calm; two traits he admired greatly. She also held a great amount of power from what he observed. It had only been recently that he had learned she spied on him with her lanterns after she had told him. She now considered him a non-threat of sorts and deemed him an asset to the Shrouded Isles.

Other than the recent social developments, nothing else had happened. He hadn't been able to discern the lanterns design or origins as he would have to use it and face "it." He wasn't nearly strong or skilled enough to face it yet. He also lacked the insight currently to ever hope of beating it.

So he had resolved to being bored. It was better than being dead or mad but loneliness and boredom could lead to its own madness in time. The three or so weeks he had spent there on the Isles proved that much at least. He had received news from Kyl'il however that the group was returning after their newest adventure and that they were planning on going to a place called Onorhant.

He had made up his mind to join their next voyage—while still avoiding them if possible—to discover new information about this realm that could help him discern the lantern's nature. He couldn't do it on his own and he didn't want to entangle any other beings in his plans for it. Thog still thought he was dead so it would be a pleasant surprise to give him a visit.

"What the hell, actually you know what; I'm not even surprised anymore." These were the first words Thog had said as he spotted Watch. He did sigh however as he finally ask, "aren't you supposed to be dead?"

The lackluster response to him being alive somewhat killed the mood for Watch as he approached. He was expecting a little bit more than that but Thog was always one to not give a fuck. "I hear you are going to Onorhant—and since my contract has become null with my own death—I was wondering if you'd take me with you."

Thog stared at him for a second with an incredulous look before replying, "I think you're dead for a few weeks and the first thing you want is for me to take you on another boat. Yah fine, do whatever you want." At this point Thog was too fed up with everything to really give a damn. He had learned to take the unexpected in stride at this point.

"Fantastic, I will see you tomorrow on the boat," Watch said as he turned on his heel and proceeded away from the bar. He needed to talk with Kyl'il and avoid the white haired woman. It totally wasn't that he had already talked with Kyl'il and was just avoiding the woman, not at all.

* * *

Rat and Watch sat inside the shop still staring each other down. "So that's what made you decide to go to Onorhant? Interesting but I still don't understand what this lantern was," Rat said as he tried to decipher the meaning of the lantern and what it had to do with the "it" Watch kept mentioning.

"And you don't need to know," came The Watchmaker's reply as he continued working on his pocket watch. Quite a few of the pieces were in place now as he put a small screw into it with precision. "Kyl'il was actually somewhat irritated with the "local handyman" leaving for unspecified amount of time but she let me depart," Watch said as he remembered his chat with the Spiritfolk. "The story from here you're probably familiar with. I got on the boat while avoiding the group and sailed for Onorhant…"

* * *

Author's Note: And that's Chapter 2 complete! I actually got this completed while I was waiting on fanfiction to update the categories but they never did. So you get three chapters in a row right after each other. I can't promise when I'll update this because of college but I'll do my best. Until we meet again in the next chapter, stay safe.


End file.
